zombi: inmortal
by bluesz
Summary: En un mundo de bestias, huamnos, vampiros, etc, un chico que a estado solo toda su vida esta a punto de comenzar un viaje que marcara el inicio de una guerra que todos ignoran. Y es qe era contra una raza qe ya no existe. Los zombies. Creaturas del infarmundo que solo traen la muerte. Por suerte extintos. O eso se pensaba. Summary completo adentro. No terror. Denle una oportunidad


**Summary:**

Un chico que ha estado solo por mucho tiempo obviamente sabe lo que es la soledad. Un día, sale. E irónicamente es secuestrado.

En un mundo de humanos, bestias, vampiros, brujas, hadas y elfos, este chico está a punto de comenzar un viaje que marcara el fin o inicio de una pelea que todos ignoran. Y es que era contra una raza que ya está extinta.

Los zombis.

Creaturas del inframundo, vejestorios de las sombras, monstruos que arrastran con sus pasos lentos la muerte... y solo eso traen consigo. Muerte. Por suerte extintos. O eso se pensaba.

* * *

**Notas:**

La idea original pertenece a em_green, pero esta historia está escrita con su permiso Es mi propia versión, intentando expresar lo que mi personaje siente logre algo extraño.

Realmente una historia vista desde un punto diferente.

Repito: la idea original pertenece a em_green, pero mi versión tiene su permiso. Aun así, les recomiendo que lean su historia en fanfi. es

Alrededor de las historias usare palabras, expresiones o referencias que iré explicando a lo largo de esta. Lo siento si resulta un poco confuso, pero si es demasiado, por favor avísenme!

Intente escribir una historia de un joven que viviendo solo ha aprendido lo que esto implica y a pesar de eso, por razones desconocidas, no quiere alejarse de su hogar. Espero les guste : D

PD: Mi protagonista todavía no tiene nombre!

* * *

**Adios dulce hogar**

"Tomo la luz de este nuevo día, el primero del resto de su vida. Lloro, por la muerte de Alistar, el fin de sus penurias, y la felicidad de ser capaz de recibir estos rayos de luz. La puerta que desde el primer día de su vida había estado cerrada, hoy ya no estaba, y remplazándola había una hermosa vista de rosas de tantos colores, que guiaban su vista hasta un cielo infinito.

-Soy libre… - susurro Rolan - de ahora en adelanta, yo soy libre. Este es mi nuevo mundo, donde…"

Bostece.

Rolan hablaba mucho, y era demasiado teatral. Era la tercera vez que leía este pedazo y todavía me perdía. No lograba concentrarme.

Subí la vista del libro y mire hacia la ventana. El sol comenzaba a desaparecer, pronto anochecería.

"…donde yo seguiré mi propio camino, y cometeré mis propios errores, tendré dolores y penurias, buenos y malos días, tal vez incluso un final no feliz… pero el eco de que este sea mi final, de mi propia vida, es más que suficiente, para…"

Bostece otra vez.

Sin levantarme, ni hacer adema de hacerlo, volví otra vez la vista hacia la pequeña ventana que estaba al lado del sofá en el que en este mismo momento usaba como cama. De este orificio con vidrio se podía divisar una vista sin fin, hasta llegar a los marcos de la ventana, de un aburrido, pero no por esto menos hermoso, cielo. Que por cierto, estaba siendo decorado por una enorme y diminuta a la vez, bola de fuego, que los libros denominan sol, pareciendo pegada justo en la unión del cielo con la tierra partiéndola a la mitad.

Pero esto no era nuevo. Y no me refería al hecho de describir lo que veía como una obra de Liam, ni al de ver algo que muchos no notan hasta que aparece un anciano "sabio" y/o loco y les dice algo como: "mira a tu alrededor…" con esa voz rasposa, como si supieran todos los misterios del universo. Porque yo siempre he sido consiente del "milagro de la naturaleza" y la belleza de esta, pero hay que admitir que, como cualquier humano, no importa si viera la mismísima creación y el secreto de la existencia, después de verlo, comprenderlo y presumirle a otros ignorantes que yo lo sé, se volvería aburrido.

Y lo volvía a hacer. Divagar. Últimamente me perdía sin darme cuenta en mis pensamientos, perdiendo el hilo de estos, como si fuera imposible concentrarme, y si bien, admito ser un poco distraído, no fue hasta una semana que empecé a cometer extraños actos.

De estar recogiendo las cosechas de la huerta, sin darme cuenta termine cerrando la puerta de mi habitación, obviamente desde dentro, porque es de allí desde donde se cierra. De dar un par de pasos afuera de la casa para buscar un lugar para leer, regrese a ser consiente cuando me senté en el sofá del ático, enfrente de la chimenea, aunque he de agregar que no aguante las ganas de quedarme allí cómodamente, bajo un techo, aunque más bien fuera el piso de la sala.

Aunque lo más probable fuera que, a diferencia de uno de mis libros favoritos donde los héroes hacen cosas sobrehumanas, descubren cosas extrañas y son seres increíbles, o los de ciencias que tanto me gusta, pues dicen cosas impresionantes, y me describen un mundo lógico y a la vez irracional… Esta funda roja con hojas amarillentas y casi tan desgastadas como la portada, narraba una historia ordinaria.

Prácticamente dos personas, que acabando de conocerse, se convierten en los mejores amigos del mundo, claro que existen pequeñas dificultades en esta amistad: Rolan está encerrado y Alistar solo puede comunicarse con él a través de una ventana. El acto de conocerse es lo que cambia la vida de ambos: Rolan nunca había pensado en la existencia de un "afuera" de la caballa en la que vivía, y el ver a alguien de este nuevo mundo le abre los ojos; al igual que Rolan, Alistar nunca tuvo una preocupación o un deseo, prácticamente vivía despreocupadamente, hasta que su gran amigo le pidió que le enseñara su mundo. Entonces Alistar lo saca, haciendo imposibles y terminando con su vida, pero permitiendo a su compañero disfrutar de la suya.

Bien. No era una historia tan ordinaria, y de hecho era muy bella. Supongo que solo era que no la entendía.

El morir por alguien me parecía valeroso y eso, pero… tonto. Si tú tienes tu vida, está bien intentar ayudar a la gente, pero ¿morir por un desconocido? Hasta donde yo sé, las vidas valen lo mismo. Así que, una que además ya está hecha, posiblemente tendría más valor que una que ha estado escondida de la sociedad durante toda su vida.

Reí. La ironía de mis palabras resultaba graciosa.

Yo, que me he pasado todo lo que mi memoria se digna a recordar, en mi bonita, cómoda y lejana de cualquier lugar, casa, extrañamente a mitad de un paisaje desierto. Si no fuera por el huerto y las tuberías, posiblemente hubiera muerto ya hace un par de años, sin la posibilidad de comunicarme con absolutamente ninguna persona, aun si la conociera. Puede ser una razón de mi desacuerdo con el sacrificio de un amigo. Yo no entiendo esto, porque yo no tengo amigos.

Lentamente me levante, mis pensamientos eran duros y de alguna forma, dolían.

Pero era cierto. Después de todo, ¿cómo se suponía que una persona apartada de todo tuviera amigos? ¿Serian imaginarios? o mejor aún, ¡las plantas! Si, ¿Por qué no? Hablar con ellas y preguntarles que tal les ha ido, y conversar sobre nuestros sentimientos… ¡YUPI!

Empezaba a asustarme. Cada vez esto se ponía más extraño y loco. No estoy seguro de haberlo pensado de forma sarcástica. Realmente estaba divagando demasiado… Y pensando puras tonterías…

Termine de incorporarme y mire por tercera vez de esta hora hacia la ventana, donde se mostraba un mundo detrás del polvo, recuerdo de que necesitaba limpiarla, que me era lejano. Aun si añoro el tan afamado concepto de contacto humano… o con cualquier ser, la idea de tener que salir al lado contrario de estos desgastados muros, la contrarrestaba. No quiero alejarme de mi hogar.

Dirigí mi pobre atención al interior de la casa. Se notaba el descuido de su ocupante: platos en la pequeña pero eficiente cocina, con restos de comida de más de un día, polvo que se aferraba a toda superficie expuesta, y pilas de libros, aquí y por allá, inclusive algunos en el suelo.

Como ya dije: he estado distraído. Ni siquiera recordaba cuando fue la última vez que limpie. Pero por el moho que crecía por la pared de la cocina, y la longitud de la montaña de pilas, yo diría que hace más de una semana. Debía limpiar. Pero no ahora.

Y mi cabeza volvió otra vez a la ventana. Camine a su dirección hasta ser capaz de cruzar y poner mis brazos en el telar, cosa que hice. El cielo esta de un morado claro. Odiaba este color. Demasiado oscuro para ser de día, pero el tono era demasiado luminoso para la noche. Además, el color me calaba en los ojos. Aun así, por alguna razón que yo desconozco, no aparte mi vista.

Tal vez saldría. No hoy, ni mañana, pero si algún día. Necesitare conocer algo más que mi pequeña burbuja cómoda y saldré a esa burbuja más grande y, posiblemente, menos cómoda. Pero creo que si lo hiciera la principal razón seria mi único problema de vivir apartado de todos y tranquilamente solo. Eso. La soledad.

Rolan estuvo solo, y cuando conoció a Alistar cambio. Deseo por primera vez y perdió algo irremplazable, su primer amigo. Por eso no me gusta ese libro. El que un libro no tenga un dragón escupe fuego o una espada encantada parecía convertirlo en una cuestión de filosofía. Por eso nunca me había interesado en leerlo hasta que me lo sugirió. Y con todos estos libros en el sótano, fue algo extraño que solo un libro me incitara a leer. Justamente el que menos me interesaba. Y posiblemente su favorito.

La extrañaba. Con todo y sus repentinos silencios, sus sencillas y cálidas sonrisas, su torpeza al caminar, y la imagen de la tarde, de al bajar las escaleras encontrarla acurrucada en el sofá enfrente del fuego, como si hiciera frio, sujetando un libro entre sus dos manos, y su rostro contraerse hasta formar una sonrisa, una línea de confusión o intriga, unas arrugas de desesperación, o una mueca de fastidio. Con esos gestos tan expresivos, dependiendo del libro que leía, me hacia reír. Era entonces cuando ella levantaba la vista, notaba mi presencia, y me dedicaba una de sus familiares sonrisas…

Entonces lo vi.

Antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba dirigiéndome a la puerta de madera que da al amplio desierto. Tome la perilla y me detuve en seco. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Pero antes de poder contestar mi propia pregunta, ya estaba fuera de la casa, con los pies enterrados en tierra seca y arena. Y un segundo después, ya estaba corriendo.

Fui bajando la velocidad pausadamente hasta detenerme a una buena distancia de la casa. No vi nada fuera de lo común: arena, un par de arboles lejanos, arena, una que otra planta saliendo del suelo, arena, un insecto arriba de unas piedras… y ¡sorpresa! más arena…

No había nada que relacionar con la sombra que vi hace unos segundos deslizándose en el suelo. A pesar de la horrible luz que me daba el cielo, lo había visto. Fue un instante. Paso rápido. Pero yo lo había visto. Y tenía alas. Porque el cuerpo no iba junto con la sombra.

Alcé la cabeza al cielo y espere alguna señal de vida. La oscuridad se tragaba la poca luz que el sol era capaz de producir. Pero no importaba, yo siempre había tenido una buena vista, solo sería cuestión de buscar un poco de color. Cosa que no halle. No había nada. Ni un pájaro. Baje la cabeza.

Grandioso, empezaba a ver cosas…

Me di vuelta y camine perezosamente a mi casa.

"Es imposible para alguien vivir sin la sociedad." Recuerdo haberlo leído en uno de los libros. Yo vivía sin nadie. Tal vez no fuera del todo bueno, pero yo era una prueba de que si era posible. Y ¿por qué empezar a desarrollar trastornos, como mis inexplicables y repentinos cambios de acciones inconscientemente… o mis divagaciones… o mi nuevo problema: visiones..?, ¿porque justamente ahora, habiendo vivido sin compañía tanto tiempo?

No estoy loco. Pero estoy seguro de que algo me estaba pasando.

Detuve mi lento paso a mitad de camino, y por última vez, y con la esperanza de encontrar una prueba de mi cordura, vi el cielo. Ahora estaba completamente negro a excepción de las lejanas estrellas. Aunque una enorme sombra tan oscura como la noche ocultara un tramo de ellas.

Antes de poder relacionar la sombra de unos minutos con el hombre que se lanzaba sobre mí, la oscuridad me trago por completo.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Gracias por haber leído :)

Se aceptan y agradecen comentarios, opiniones y consejos. También críticas. Por favor no sean malos…


End file.
